


Sweet Chemistry

by Mirlinish



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Candy Shop, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, OngNiel is science
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 12:08:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17022339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirlinish/pseuds/Mirlinish
Summary: Daniel owns a gummy shop and often hears his female employees chatter about 'Trench coat guy' who walks by the shop on a daily basis.





	Sweet Chemistry

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble kind of came to be after a friend and I were talking about starting a candy shop if we'd ever wanted to change jobs. We wanted to call it OngNiel and it would be science based :'D

“I’m going to give him a bag of gummies.”

Daniel was cashing out the register when he heard Minseo -one of his female employees- changing the subject. She was unmoulding the leftover gummy bears in the back of the shop, which Daniel had prepared earlier that day. The shop was already closed, but they were finishing the last bit of work that had to be done.

“Seriously?” Hayoon -a friend of Minseo, who was waiting for her to finish her work- laughed. “You don’t even dare to ask his name!”

“As if you dared to ask! You know, using a conversation starter will make it easier. Just you wait, you’ll regret it if I find out his name before you do!”

“What? Do you really think I’ll let you give them without me?”

“Who are you talking about?” Daeun -new employee, who was finished her very first shift- asked curiously.

“Trench coat guy!” The other two exclaimed in unison.

Daniel listened quietly to the conversation in the back. Having only female employees -mostly college girls- he had gotten quite used to the chatter about boys. The stories about ‘the guy in the trench coat’ were always his favourite, though. New employees came in and out of the business over the summer, but no matter how many times they changed, the conversations about the trench coat guy would always pop up at some point.

“He is like this super handsome older guy that walks by at the end of the day.”

“More handsome than...?” Daeun’s words died out as she quietly whispered to the other girls.

Daniel knew she must have nodded his direction. She wasn’t the first one that he overheard talking about him. In fact, half of the girls that came in asking for a job wanted the job because he looked good and thought it was cute that he owned a gummy bear shop. As long as they did their work he didn’t mind.

Luckily, he never needed to break a heart. They would always switch to ‘trench coat guy’ at some point.

“He looks like an actor.” Minseo said as if that was all someone needed to know to understand how the guy looked. “Tall, mysterious and with a beautiful smile.”

“You should walk with us. We meet him on the corner almost every day!” Hayoon added.

Daniel stepped into the back and the girls immediately fell quiet. As if he hadn’t heard them when he was still in the shop. Noticing they were just about to finish the unmoulding, he looked at his watch. “It’s getting late. You should get a bag of gummies and go home before you’ll miss trench coat guy.” He teased.

The girls blushed simultaneously.

“You don’t mind if we take a bag?” Minseo dared asking, while the other two started cleaning the workspace.

Daniel shook his head with a chuckle. “Make sure that he knows it came from here.”

It didn’t take long for the girls to fill a small plastic cone bag with variation of gummy roses; Strawberry, raspberry, cherry, rosé and champagne flavoured. They closed the bag with red ribbons and stuck an oval sticker on it with ‘Sweet Chemistry. The Gummy Lab’.

After a quick thanks and wishing Daniel a good evening, they left; Nervous, but excited.

Daniel locked the door behind them to prevent any late customers to step inside and let the roller shutter down partly so that it looked like they were closing. Then he continued with the leftover work in the shop; refilling the gummy bowls on the walls with the gummies that had been made that day.

It was only a few minutes later when there was a knock on the front door. Daniel looked up, noticing Seongwoo standing slightly bowed down to look under the roller shutter and waving at him through the glass door. His trench coat was hanging open, revealing the suit he was wearing. His hair was nicely combed back and he was flashing a toothy grin.

Daniel opened the door and greeted him with a playful: “Good afternoon, sir. What can I help you with?”

Seongwoo stepped passed Daniel and looked around, hands in his pockets, acting like he was inspecting the candy Daniel sold. In the meantime, Daniel locked the door again and closed the roller shutter completely. They’d leave through the back.

“Well actually.” Seongwoo spoke loftily and pulled his shoulders back. “I am here with a complaint.” He then threw a familiar bag of gummy roses onto the counter.

Daniel was turning off the chemistry set display in the window. It was a moving and bubbling display that was operated by bears and popped out tiny gummy bears that waddled away. Kids loved to watch it when they walked by, but it was useless to keep it on when the shutters were down. Then he turned around to see what the problem was.

“I do not like the champagne roses included in this bag. I’d like to return them.”

Daniel was doing his best not to laugh but being awful at it his face was cracking with a grin. He didn’t stop playing along though. “My sincere apologies, sir. However, I did not take part in the making of this bag of gummy roses.” He added a posher tone to his words.

Seongwoo, who was awfully good at keeping a straight face, added a little drama to his expression. “Apologies not accepted. A man of craft like you should know what a man like I would or would not like.”

“You are quite right, sir. I should have paid more attention to those details when the bag was made. I would like to keep my customer satisfaction at a high rate. Is there any way I could cover up the mistake?” Daniel was walking behind the counter, leaning onto it with his elbows.

Seongwoo followed suit and leaned on the counter as well looking Daniel straight in the eyes. “I expect you to kiss it better. It’s the least you could do after such a mistake.”

That was not something Seongwoo had to ask for twice. With an amused smile on his lips, Daniel leaned in to close the distance between their lips and pressed a gentle peck on Seongwoo’s.

“Does that improve your satisfaction, mister…?” Daniel let the name linger, waiting for Seongwoo to give him the name he had given the girls.

Daniel expected they asked.

“Ong Wongdong.” Seongwoo answered with a straight face.

Daniel snorted loudly and dropped his head, headbutting Seongwoo in the process. They both groaned at the impact, followed by Daniel laughing even harder and Seongwoo trying to act dramatic while a smile forced its way onto his lips caused. Daniel’s laugh was too infectious not to laugh.

Daniel reached for Seongwoo’s forehead. “You’re ok?” He asked still laughing.

“No.” Seongwoo answered with a dramatic frown. “Take responsibility.”

Daniel reached a hand behind Seongwoo’s neck to pull him down and kiss his forehead to ‘kiss it better’, though Seongwoo redirected Daniel back down and pressed their lips together for a kiss.

Both let their hands slide slowly down, back onto the counter; arms neatly on their own side of the counter. Parted lips kissing parted lips and tongues slipping past them for a taste.

The kiss was broken after a short recognizing sound of Seongwoo. “Strawberry.”

Daniel scrunched his nose amused. “More specific.”

“Strawberry roses?” He answered after taking a quick look at the bag of gummy roses he got from the girls a little earlier.

Daniel shook his head with a grin.

When Seongwoo turned around -taking a peek at the possible strawberry flavoured gummies- Daniel reached down in the pouch of his apron. He always had a little stack of gummies in there to chew on throughout the day. He quickly popped a gummy into his mouth, chew it and swallowed it before Seongwoo turned back around.

“Strawberry gummy bear?”

Daniel shook his head.

Seongwoo leaned back in and kissed Daniel again for another taste. This time there was a short, confused hum. “Raspberry…? Raspberry heart?”

Daniel shook his head again, getting an even more confused look from Seongwoo. The other turned around again and Daniel popped another gummy into his mouth. This time he couldn’t swallow it on time, so he managed to stuff the gummy to the back of his mouth, hidden between his teeth and his cheek.

“Sweet raspberry?”

Daniel shook his head again and Seongwoo leaned in for another kiss. This time he pulled back within no time. “Apple.” He deadpanned as he realized that Daniel had been cheating on the game. “Cheater.”

Mischief written all over his face, Daniel pulled the apple frog with his tongue back to the front of his mouth to chew the gummy properly. “I would never.”

“The first one was strawberry, though.” Seongwoo said, pointing at Daniel. Daniel nodded and Seongwoo turned back to look at the gummy wall.

“Pink diamond.” Daniel helped him.

Seongwoo often mentioned that Daniel tasted like the gummies he made that day. Which was to no surprise, because it was mostly the gummy he’d be snacking throughout the day. After a while Seongwoo started guessing which ones Daniel had been making that day and it turned into a game they played regularly.

If Seongwoo walked to the back of the shop he’d have know right away, though, but that was not part of the game.

Daniel checked his apron pouch and found a pink diamond in there. He showed it to Seongwoo and then popped it into his own mouth. Seongwoo leaned in again for another kiss. This time a longer kiss that was not distracted by the search for the right taste.

“Pink diamond.” He nodded in agreement. “It’s mixed with raspberry and apple now, though.”

Daniel laughed.

Seongwoo sighed and stuck his hands into the pockets of his trench coat. “Anyway, are you ready to leave? I’m getting hungry.”

Daniel nodded. He took his apron off and grabbed his coat from the back of the shop. When back in the shop he grabbed the bag of gummy roses from the counter and stuffed it in Seongwoo’s suit’s breast pocket. “Don’t forget your present. The girls will be confused if they find it here tomorrow morning.”

Seongwoo seemed to remember something and grabbed the bag from his breast pocket and pointed it at Daniel. “About that! They didn’t believe my name was ‘Ong’!” Seongwoo complained. “It took more convincing than ‘Wongdong’.”

“Maybe you should call yourself ‘Kang’ next time.” Daniel wiggled his eyebrows at Seongwoo.

“Maybe you should just tell them what’s the deal. Then I don’t need to come up with weird names all the time.” Seongwoo whined.

“You love coming up with the weird names.” Daniel laughed. “And, I don’t want to break the heart of my employees.”

“So, you let me do it?”

Daniel nodded smirking. “Besides, I like listening to them swooning over ‘trench coat guy’. It reminds me how lucky I am.”

Seongwoo used the bag of gummies to hit Daniel’s head; good-natured. “Let’s go home.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Mirlinish)   
> 


End file.
